A Dance to Remeber
by russianamerican
Summary: A Zutara story. My first Story on Fanfiction.  c  Nickolodian Bryan & Mike
1. The Dance

Zuko's P.O.V.

As the party progressed Zuko became more and more frustrated with Mai. _She wanted a drink, that drink wasn't good enough. She was hungry, the food here looked nasty. She wanted to dance but no! The music was too slow…_ It was driving him insane.

Zuko walked over to the Avatar sitting next to Katara. He looked beautiful in the color of the four nations. The four nations celebrated the end of the war each year by donning new clothes in the color of white. As Always she wore her mother's necklace, her blue eyes sparkled with the amount of Cactus juice she had consumed through the night.

"May I ask you to dance?" Katara looked to the Fire Lord and over the possible future Fire Lady, Mai turned away. She blushed and nodded.

"Don't all the lights look pretty?" She asked.

"I didn't ask you to dance so we could talk about the décor!"

Katara pushed away. "Then what did you ask me to dance for, Fire Lord Zuko," She spat?

"I wanted to get away from Mai, you were the only option that wouldn't send the court ladies into a fury. Don't take this offensively, but they don't think of you –or any member of the water tribe- as a threat."

"Well maybe they should." The music changed, they continued to dance.

"And why is this. Politically you are no threat, and we in the fire Nation don't marry interracially."

"Ahh… I see, they're threatened from our dark skin?"

"No, probably more from your cold eyes."

A tango started. Passion was never greater.


	2. The Kiss

Katara's P.O.V.

Zuko was grown now, so was she. Why was she feeling such feelings towards him? She shouldn't still have that girlish crush on him that she had had three years ago. It was inconvenient then, impossible now.

Katara looked to Zuko's eyes. She touched his scar and remembered the first time she had shared this moment with him. She would have healed him and Aang would have died. Things would have been different, the Avatar would have died, and the Fire Nation would have won…

Katara walked away from Zuko and went to her room in the palace of Ba Sing Se.

"Katara, what's the matter?"

Teary eyed she looked at him, touched his scar. "I was just wondering what would have happened if your scar was gone…"

Zuko's P.O.V.

He watched her flee and received the awkward looks from Sokka and Aang. He walked over to Mai who says: "If you want a good relationship with the Avatar for the Fire Nation then you better not dance with his girl before she leaves crying. Apologize."

"As you wish."

As he walked to the south wing where Katara was staying, he got very nervous. Katara was a very beautiful woman, people could suspect that there was an 'affair' going on between the two it could possible ruin trade with the South Pole to the western part of the fire nation. They were in a drought, if the water wasn't continuously pumped in to fight fires then they would spread…

Katara's P.O.V.

He knocked; she waited for him to leave. It was all a game. Everything was a game. How the Cat and Mice chased and evaded each other…

"Katara, answer please."

She drew in a breath and opened the door slowly. What she was about to do would result in a slight humiliation from her Tribe and family if anyone ever found out. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth. Where there was a shocked reaction, there was a response and in that response was warmth that surpassed the four nations.

The reason for the celebrations of the Four Nations was supposed to be a way to remember the war and put it in the past. That was a lie. The Gaang had half-heartedly agreed to the festivities as a way to promote international marriages. People were need in each nation –normal people, not diplomats- to keep peace. No tribe would attack another if someone had a married daughter with a family in that other tribe. This was the reason for the Four Nations Celebration.

As he Kissed her she drew him closer, he was so warm. The Ice in her eyes was no longer there. It was cold wanting. She needed to continue the kissing. Zuko was right for her. The Fire Lord has the Water lady around his finger now…

"Katara!" His was gasping for air. "What just happened?"

"I… think I just kissed you… and you kissed me back!" She sat down on her bed. He joined her.

"I would doubt that Mai would be very understanding. She's the one who told me to come and apologize. I don't think she meant this…"

Katara laughed. "I bet that wasn't what she expected me to do. So what are you going to tell her?"

"What are you going to tell Aang?"

"_I_ don't have to tell Aang anything. I don't belong to him. I don't belong to anyone."

"So we say that I apologized for being insensitive?"

"That works," she sighed.

When Zuko left Katara leaned against the wall. This was the start of… _something. _This wasn't the end of their relationship. She was sure of that.


End file.
